Solar Eclipse
by Sings Softly
Summary: Renesme's Life begins to change bringing her new freedom, new experiences and new feelings for Jake. Will it be what she's always hoped for or will she learn that the grass isn't greener on the other side? My first fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters herein are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown

I stared at the raindrops collecting on the window outside my bedroom. It was early morning and I knew that everyone would be waiting for me, but I was having trouble dragging myself out of bed. I had looked out that same window every morning for the past six and a half years seeing the same trees, the same sky, the same small world. My life was lived in a tiny bubble away from the eyes of people who might question my unusual patern of growth. The story was that I had been sent to a boarding school in france. It was the only way to explain my absence to the locals and keep prying eyes away. At first I was content with my sheltered life but as I got older I started to develope a meloncholy that came and went often accompanied by a feeling of being trapped.

I felt heavy, like the dark grey clouds above were pushing down on me. I knew this way of life couldn't last much longer; we would have to go soon. How long would it be before everyone realized that the rest of my family wasn't aging? I tried to stop myself from thinking about it. It made me feel like I was being ripped in two. On one side I was eager for change, on the other I would be losing my best friend. Jake always made me smile. He could make my existence seem a little less dull. Sometimes seeing him was the only reason I got out of bed at all.

I pushed the covers down and stood up trying to stretch away my sleepiness. I opened my closet and tried to find something to wear that wasn't too frilly. It took me a while to sort through all the gorgeous, but not practical, outfits that Alice had taken the liberty of stocking my wardrobe with. I finally found a pair of jeans, a pink button-up shirt and a pair of tan boots to put on. I brushed my teeth and tried to do something with my wild curls but it was no use. I ended up pulling them back in a ponytail like always and hairspraying the hell out of it.

I steped out the front door and took in the smell of the forest for a moment before setting off on my run for the main house. It felt good to run. The air rushing past me and the feel of my muscles pushing me foreward always helped me clear my mind, which was a good thing to do right before seeing my dad. Just seconds had passed when I arrived but it was all the time I needed. I put on my best smile and stepped through the door.

"'Bout time you woke up sleepyhead!" said Emmet, flashing me a huge grin.

"Good morning. Sorry I took so long," I replied in my most cheerful voice.

"I hope you're hungry princess," Dad said, as he came out of the kitchen with a big plate of scrambled eggs for me. Eggs and chocolate were the only two foods that appealed to me at all, but I still prefered to hunt.

"I guess I'm kind of hungry," I said, " but could you please stop calling me princess it makes me feel like a little girl."

"You'll always be my little girl, and besides not to long ago you were a little girl. It's just a little hard for me to see you all grown up."

"Well, my birthday is coming up so I guess you'll have to come to terms with that pretty soon," I said, quickly stuffing a spoonful of eggs in my mouth to keep from smirking. Dad just stared at me blankly.

"Speaking of birthdays," chimed Alice, as she danced her way down the stairs, "I have to start planning your party and buy you a new outfit to wear of course." Alice, Alice, Alice. Any excuse to torture me with dress up. Dad tried to stifle a laugh as he went back into the kitchen to clean up.

"Sure it'll be fun," I said even though I knew it would be the same old party in the same old place.

Mom came over to hug me and I pressed my palm up against her cheek for a second. Where's Jake? She shrugged as she let go.

"He hasn't been here yet this morning but you know he can't stay away from you for too long. He'll be here soon."

"Yeah, it wont be long," said Alice, rubbing her temple, "It looks like you're going somewhere with him later. At least I'll be able to see part of my day." I sunk down in my chair a little. I hated being the cause of her blindness. It didn't feel right for her to have to work around my schedule.

"Where are you planning on going?" Rose asked from in front of the T.V.

"I don't really know, maybe he has something planned. I guess I have been wanting to get out of the house though."

"Well, just be careful and try not to be seen," Dad warned.

Yeah, god forbid anyone know I exist. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly as he heard that last thought and I watched him make a silent exchange with Jasper. I knew he wanted an explination for my slightly negative additude, but before I could open my mouth there was a knock at the door.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and a small smile crept its way across my face as I ran to answer the door. Jake stood on the porch in a pair of cut-off jeans dripping with rain. He picked me up and spun me around. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's up shorty?" Jake asked, grinning at me.

"I may be smaller than you but I'm still faster," I teased, sticking my toungue out at him. It was amazing how just being around Jake could turn my entire mood around.

I grinned back at him and grabed his hands towing him over to the table where Mom and Dad were sitting. Dad was reading the paper and mom had a severely tattered copy of Wuthering Heights in front of her.

"Hey Bells, Edward" he greated them.

"Hi Jake," Mom replied. Dad just nodded in greeting.

"Can we go now?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet impatiently.

"Sure," She said smiling at my blatant eagerness, "But first, I need to know what you want for your birthday."

"I'm not sure..." I just couldn't think of anything I wanted that I didn't already have except maybe freedom and that would be impossible. I sighed.

"I think I have an idea for a gift already Bella," Dad said locking eyes with Jasper for a second then looking back at mom, "Why don't we just let them go, Alice can help with what I have in mind."

"Go on," Alice said shoving us out the door, "The sooner you go, the sooner I can see what we're getting you."

When we got outside Jake took a minute to strech. As I watched him I felt a strange sensation move through me. It was happening a lot lately. I felt sort of jittery like grasshoppers were jumping around in my stomach. Blood rushed to my cheeks for no aparent reason. I even had a little bit of a dizzy feeling. Sometimes I thought I knew what it was, but I refused to admit it to myself. It would just be too strange. Jake was my best friend.

"Ready?" He said, holding out his hand. I hesitated. I didn't want him to know what I'd been thinking. It was pretty embarasing.

"I have an idea," I said withdrawing my hand, "Why don't we race? It'll be fun. Besides, I could use some exercise. I've been kind of couped up lately."

"Sure," he agreed, not waisting any time, "On your mark. Get set. Go!"

I let my mind wander as I wound my way through the trees. He hadn't said where we were going but I could tell by the direction we were headed. The woods around me gradually started to smell more and more like wolves and soon it was mixed the salty sent of ocean.

We arrived at a small outcropping overlooking the sea not too far from where some of the kids from the reservation liked to cliff dive. It had been our special place for a long time. Even when I was a little girl Jake would put me up on his shoulders so I could look out at the water.

I walked to the end of the cliff and sat down letting my legs dangle over the edge. Jake came to sit beside me and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. It had stopped raining but the sterling clouds still churned ominously in the distance.

"I thought you said you were faster than me," he said turning toward me and smiling.

"I guess I'm not really in the mood for competition today," I said letting a little of my earlier mood overtake me.

"What's wrong? You seemed pretty happy when I got to your house."

"I've just been thinking a lot, about the future, about my problems...about us. I keep feeling like somethings gonna happen. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I know it's big "

"Whatever it is, I know we can handle it."

I could hear the confidence he had in what he said. Jake was so sure of his future, like he had it all planned out. I wasn't sure of anything at all about my life. It was so complicated I just couldn't have everything I wanted. If I got one thing I would have to give up another.

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I let my head rest on his chest and inhaled his earthy scent. He was silent for a moment like he was contemplating something.

"Your worried about leaving, aren't you," he said solemnly, "I've been thinking about it too. People will start to notice eventually."

I didn't know what to say. Just hearing him talk about it made my heart feel like it was breaking. The thing that scared me the most about having to go was the way I felt about Jake. I had always cared about him but the feeling was changing into something more, something deeper. If I was falling for him would I have the courage to do something about it before it was too late?

"Yeah, I guess...Why don't we talk about something that's not so depressing. I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't know why I've been so caught up on it," I said trying to sound more upbeat.

"Okay," He agreed, "I've been wanting to ask you about your birthday anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to celebrate."

"Just us? Like a date?" I asked as blood filled my cheeks.

He seemed like he was choking on something for a second. Great. I guess I know how he feels about that.

"Well," Jake said coming back to reality, "Not really, more like just two friends having some fun together."

"Oh...Yeah, sure I would love to. I just wanna know how you're gonna convince Mom and Dad to let me go. You know how strict they are about me being seen in public."

"I thought maybe we could get up early and drive to Olympia, it's pretty far so I think it will be okay. You deserve to get out of forks at least once in your life."

"I do deserve it don't I?" I agreed.

Jake stood up, leading me to my feet.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Now that I had something to look forward to, I could feel my dark mood be replaced with the giddy sensation of possibilities. I looked out at the water and found the answer to Jakes question. It was right in front of me all this time and I had never done it. I looked Jake in the eye and smiled.

"I want to jump."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read my first attempt at fanfiction! I hope you like it and I would love to know what you think. Please, please, please review!*

Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I had never seen such an odd mix of fear and dumbfoundedness cross his face. I didn't know what to do so I just waited and twirled the necklace my Mom had given me nervously.

"I can't let you do that!" He half shouted, half squeaked, at me.

"Why not?" I challenged, "Are you gonna treat me just like everyone else does, like a baby? I'm old enough to decide for myself. Besides, I'm not as fragile as you think."

"It's not that, it's just...I've had a bad experience with this," he said letting his eyes drop to the ground. I knew he was afraid of letting me get hurt but his fear was misguided. I was half vampire after all. What's the worst that could happen?

"I'm sorry if your scared, Jake, but I'm gonna do this weather you're with me or not."

"Well, I guess if I can't stop you I should at least be there to make sure you're okay. Come on, we can't do it here there's too many rocks"

He held my hand and led me down a small path, lined with trees. The trail arched out from the ridge then slowly turned in the direction of the water. Excitement and fear were building up inside of me so much that by the time we reached the cliff I was almost bouncing off the ground, and so was Jake.

"Wow," he said, "I didn't realize you were such a dare-devil." Sometimes it was a good thing he could read my mind.

"If you would just relax a little we could both enjoy this," I teased.

"Okay, but there are some things you need to know. There's a really strong riptide if you don't get out far enough so make sure you get a running start and try not to get too close to the rocks, the waves will slam you up against them."

"Is that all?" I asked. I was getting impatient and he was trying to stall.

"Sure, sure," he said, "I'll go first so you can see how it's done."

Jake stepped back about ten paces from the edge. He took off at a run and leaped as if the air had come up to meet him mid-stride. I watched in awe as he twisted his body and flipped himself upside down bringing his hands together over his head. He cut through the waves like an arrow piercing a target then resurfaced a few feet away.

I looked down. I couldn't hear him, but I could see him waving at me as he bobbed in the churning water. Now that I had seen him do it I did feel a little nervous. I took a few deep breaths and tried to steady myself as I backed up, preparing for the jump. I hesitated for a moment but I couldn't keep Jake waiting so I counted to three and took off as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was falling through the air. I felt like I was being pulled to the ground by my stomach and adrenaline swam wildly in my veins as I turned into a more graceful pose. The wind on my face was cool and exhilarating as I flew toward the sea. Then, all at once, I felt the cold water engulf me as I crashed through the surface. I hesitated for a moment trying remember which way was up, but before I could make up my mind I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me out of the darkness.

We emerged a few seconds later, gasping for air. The waves rocked us back and forth as we headed for the shore. Jake never let go of me, even though I could have swam the distance alone. When we reached land both of us lay down on the sand to rest and catch our breath. I turned to Jake watching the water on his russet skin sparkle in the bits of light that had broken through the clouds.

"I can't wait to do that again!" I said trying to relive the experience in my head. I gave Jake a nudge in the ribs. He turned to me and smiled.

"You were right, that was fun. We should do it again sometime. I guess I was a little too overprotective."

"See, nothing bad happened."

We sat up and Jake put his arm around me, but something didn't feel right. I jerked away from him and brought my hand up to my throat.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked in a voice thick with concern.

"My necklace! It's gone!" I looked around franticly but as soon as I did I knew it was useless. My necklace had sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and there was no hope of retrieving it. I felt a mix of guilt and emptiness because I knew that it was something I could never replace.

Being without it didn't feel right. It was the first gift I had gotten on my very first Christmas and one of my most prized belongings. It was a beautiful heart-shaped gold locket that held a picture of my parents. On the back was an inscription, in French, meaning "More than my own life". I had never taken it off and it had served to remind me that no matter how bad things seem they can always work out. It hurt me that I would never see it again and I knew it would hurt my mom too because she had given it to me.

"What am I going to do, Jake?"

"I don't know," he replied in a sympathetic tone. Jake would do anything to cheer me up but there was nothing he could do. When I finally came to that conclusion I couldn't help but let the tears I was trying to hold back free.

Jake pulled me on to his lap and rocked me back and forth while I cried. It took a long time but he patiently held me close until I was so exhausted that I closed my eyes and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Well I think some people like the story because it has had a lot of traffic but it's very hard to tell when no one will review. Please, please, please, please review! I would be forever grateful! Thanks for reading!*

I awoke to the sound of voices. I was still drifting in and out of consciousness so it was impossible for me to know what they were saying, but I could hear the sharp edge of argument marring each word. As I became more alert I realized vaguely that I was in my room and the two voices I heard belonged to my mother and father. My parents hardly ever argued and when they did the conflict was quickly resolved so I paid little attention. I wondered where Jake had gone and thought about what had happened earlier. The empty feeling I had felt on the beach seemed to loom over me as I thought about my necklace resting on the ocean's sandy bottom. I really wasn't ready to deal with that sort of pain right now so I considered going back to sleep, but before I could lay my head down I heard my name coming from next door. My ears perked up and I tried for the first time to focus in on what they were saying.

"It's just too dangerous, Bella. What kind of parents would we be if something happened to her?" Dad pleaded. I could hear his footsteps as he paced across the room.

"Edward," She replied, "This was your idea in the first place. Besides Jake will be with her during the day and you know he would die before he let anything hurt her. Plus you and I can go with her at night." She sighed. I knew how much mom hated arguing with my dad or anyone for that matter.

At this point I still had no idea what they were talking about but I did know that the conversation revolved around me. I racked my brain trying to make sense of their words. Dad must have heard me.

"We'll finish this later, Bella," he said, "Renesme is awake."

I tried to compose myself the best I could before they came. There was a light rapping at my door but before I could get up to answer it Mom slipped quickly inside and closed the door behind her. She smiled wearily at me as she came to sit on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I knew Jake had told her about me loosing the necklace so I simply placed my hand on her cheek and let all of my sadness flow into her. I felt better knowing that she could see how sorry I was but I still felt like I had let her down.

"You don't have to feel bad," She said, "Things get lost all the time. It's not your fault."

"I know it was an accident," I replied "But I just can't help feeling like I could have prevented it. If only I hadn't jumped off that stupid cliff."

"Well," She said smiling at me, "You're not the first person to regret jumping off a cliff."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are some things I haven't told you about how you came to be in this world. I guess I was just waiting for the right time but now that you're so grown up there's really no reason not to anymore. I know I've told you how I met your father and how we got together but things weren't always easy or good between us. It all started on my eighteenth birthday..."

******************************************************

So many questions filled my head as she told her story but I bit my tongue and allowed her to speak uninterrupted. Every now and then she would pause as if she were purposefully leaving things out but I didn't care. I was just surprised to be hearing it at all. When she was finished I didn't know what to say. It was like not knowing about the revolution or the civil war. There were just so many things I hadn't known. I wondered what other problems my parents must have had when trying to make their extraordinary relationship work. I had also never realized how close of friends she and Jake had been. Jake always seemed to be more interested in spending time with me than with my mother.

"I guess you can see how even things that seem bad at the time can turn out to be good. All those stupid things I did brought your dad back to me in the end."

There really only was one question burning inside me. I felt the sick feeling of jealousy rising up within me as I opened my mouth to speak.

"So..." I hesitated afraid of the answer, but I had to know, "Was there ever anything between you and Jake?"

She paused collecting her thoughts.

"I've always loved Jake," She said in a thoughtful tone, "But I've always been in love with your dad. Jake was, and still is, a great friend who helped me through a tough time, but that's all. You could almost say we were like brother and sister at one time."

I sighed with relief. She had said what I was hoping to hear weather it was true or not. I knew I could learn a lot about Jake from her, maybe even how to win his heart, but I couldn't ask for help without revealing my feelings for him. It was just not something I wanted to share with my mother or to have my father overhear me thinking. It was things like this that made me wish I was a normal girl, with friends.

Mom leaned over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I know some things have been bothering you lately," She said, "Your dad told me your thoughts have been a little bit depressed and I saw some of what you were trying to hold back when you showed me how you felt about the necklace. I think we should go replace the necklace together. It might cheer you up and you can get out of Forks for a while. How does that sound?"

It was strange how just wanting the freedom so bad had caused them to start throwing it at me. I was so happy. It felt like things were going to be good even if only for a short time. And if it was only a short time I had with Jake I would make that count too.

"Maybe we can get some matching bracelets or something." I said smiling at her. I had read in books and seen in movies just how bad mother-daughter relationships could be so I was glad to be so close to my Mom.

There was a knock at the door and Dad peeked his head in.

"What have you two been talking about?" he asked, looking genuinely puzzled. It was rare that dad didn't know what anyone was talking about.

"Sorry honey," Mom said to him, "I just wanted a little private girl talk with my daughter."

She had been shielding us from him. Ever since the day she realized I needed my first bra my mother had done me the favor of shielding our thoughts from dad so I didn't have to be embarrassed. I was especially grateful for that now, having thought about Jake a lot during our talk.

"That's alright," he said, "I was just wondering if either of you are thirsty."

"Sounds good," Mom replied winking at me, "We haven't hunted together in a while."

*********************************************************************

That night I lay in bed, feeling sloshy from all the blood and looking forward to picking a replacement for my necklace. When I fell asleep I dreamed that I was leading Jake around by a leash. He followed me and did whatever I wanted. It was fun at first but then it just became annoying. I finally shouted at him to get away and he ran. I felt terrible for treating him that way. I tried to follow him but no matter how fast I ran he was just out of reach. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Well, I got one review and it was good, but I would love to hear other opinions. If more people like this story then I'm going to start writing an Alice fic too. Please let me know if you like my writing and even if you don't I appreciate constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer. Enjoy the Chapter!*

Mom pulled the car up to the curb of a busy street and parked. We opened our doors and stepped out into the cold, overcast day. The street was lined with sidewalks full of people and assorted antique stores. We picked one at random and walked into the dimly lit shop, the little bell on the door alerting the shopkeeper of our presence. Inside there were shelves of all different shapes and sizes, some stood up against the walls while others teetered precariously in the center forming two small aisles. Each shelf held a myriad of different knick-knacks, from tarnished silverware to gleaming little jewelry boxes that played tinkling songs when opened. I felt a little like Alice falling down the rabbit hole as I examined all that the shop had to offer. I had never been shopping before and the place felt almost magical as I discovered every trinket.  
When I finally tired of exploring the shop I looked around for Mom. She had made her way to a large glass case near the register and was asking the clerk to bring out some things to look at. She beckoned me forward with her hand.

"Hold out your arm," She said, slipping a simple silver bracelet onto my wrist. It was made up of tiny silver links like a miniature chain. Then she held her own wrist up next to mine. She wore an almost identical band except that it was filled with charms. There was a large heart-shaped crystal, a wolf, intricately carved out of wood, a feather pillow, a pair of baby-booties, a crystal ball and a motorcycle. I had always admired it as a child, thinking how pretty and unique it was, but only now did I realize that each dangling bauble had it's own significance, it's own memory to represent.

"I thought that you would like this," she continued, "I've always loved mine. Each charm stands for something important to me. You can put whatever you want on it and no one else will ever have one just like it."

"What do they all mean?" I asked, truly curious.

"Some of them were given to me. The heart your father gave to me. The wolf was a gift from Jake, he made it himself, and the crystal ball was from Alice, of course. The others I picked myself because they remind me of things I love. I'm sure you can guess that the booties remind me of you."

"What about the pillow?" I asked. Mom cleared her throat uncomfortably. It was just a gesture, she really didn't need to.

"It reminds me of my honeymoon, but I'm sure you don't want to know about that."

Our conversation was then cut short by the clerk asking if we were going to make a purchase. Mom reached into her purse and produced a few hundred dollar bills and the man proceeded to place my new bracelet into a box and wrap it with brown paper. When we left the store I was trying to think of things that would be good charms for my bracelet. It occurred to me that there hadn't been many momentous occasions to commemorate in my life, so that was out. All I had was the people in my life to start out with. What kind of things could represent them?  
`I first thought of Jake. I would have liked a charm that would convey how much I care about him but what would I say when he sees it? Would I be able to tell him the whole truth? Or would the bracelet say it all? It was just something that would take some time to figure out.

Outside it had started to get colder, the first hints of fall settling in. Mom took hold of my hand and led me through the crowd enjoying the giddy feeling I was sharing with her.

"Have you decided what you want to go look at next?" She pointed to a little coffee shop on the corner, "We could go get a hot chocolate while you think about it."

"Sure," I agreed, letting her tow me diagonally across the street.

The coffee shop was warm and inviting. All around us people sat around tables talking animatedly to each other, or alone typing on laptops or reading books as they sipped their drinks. I had the impression that these people were intelligent or maybe just superior somehow. It was funny how they discreetly stole glances at my mother the most superior being there.

When I had my drink, mom wouldn't be having any, we found a table by the window and sat down. I stared out the window thinking.

"This shopping thing is actually kind of fun. I don't know why you all give Aunt Alice such a hard time about it," I said taking a cautious drink of my steaming cocoa, "I was thinking that since we came here to replace the locket that maybe I should get a charm that sort of represents it. And...I think I would like to get a gift for Jake."

"Anything in particular you had in mind?" She asked.

This wasn't really what I wanted to talk to her about. It was the perfect time for the conversation I really wanted to have because Dad was not around to hear it and I had plenty of time to compose myself so that he wouldn't. I took a deep breath and boldly changed the subject.

"What did it feel like? I mean, how did you know you were in love with dad?" She stared at me unblinking. I knew she was silently putting it all together, the questions about Jake and this. But it wasn't as if I expected her to remain oblivious. Who else could there be? There had only ever been Jake.

"I knew there was something else, something you weren't telling me. I could almost feel the change. It's okay though, I'm not worried. You're smart and Jake is great, I know that first hand. I just wish you weren't afraid to tell me things," She paused mulling something over in her head, "To answer your question, you just know, when you touch him, when he looks at you, you can just feel it." I could hear a tone of finality in what she said and I knew she wouldn't push me to say more.

We continued shopping in relative silence, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. We were both lost in our own thoughts. In the end I found a small shell-shaped locket to attach to my bracelet. It didn't have enough room for pictures so I had the jeweler put an inscription across the two inside panels: "My heart lies at the bottom of the ocean". I never did find a good gift for Jake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

* Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to keep up the suspense and I've been really busy preparing for Christmas. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. It will definitely be worth the wait. If anyone is feeling generous I would really love some reviews for Christmas. Enjoy the chapter and have a happy holiday!*

The weeks leading up to my birthday seemed to pass in a haze. Jake and I were inseparable as usual, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide my feelings for him. I had to work very hard not to let my hands touch him and reveal my thoughts. I also found myself feeling uncharacteristically shy around him and I could tell he was puzzled by my behavior. Every time I was with him I couldn't stop the questions from bombarding my mind. Does he know? Does he feel it too? Or...am I the only one?

My whole family was focused on my birthday. They had some sort of surprise planed. I could tell that it was something big because of the way Alice kept bouncing around like a cricket in a jar every time I saw her. I should have been excited or at least somewhat interested but the only thing I could focus on was my upcoming "date" with Jake. It wasn't really supposed to be a date, Jake had made that abundantly clear, but deep inside I really wanted it to be.

For days I struggled with the idea of telling him everything. As soon as I thought the moment was right I would open my mouth, prepared to bare my soul, but the words would stick in my throat. Later, I would hate myself for being so cowardly and plan another attempt the next day. I went through this over and over but each time my determination grew. Finally I made up my mind that I would do it, on our "date", no matter what.

When the night arrived at last I had a hard time getting my nerves under control. I was shaking so bad that Rosalie had to hold me still while Alice did my hair. Normally I wouldn't have let her fuss over me so much but I wanted to look grown up and beautiful for Jake. I didn't know where we were going because Jake wanted it to be a surprise. He had only told me to dress nicely and that we would be seeing some kind of show.

When I was finished getting ready I went to wait by the door while trying very hard to think of anything but what I planned to do that night. Dad had a look of quiet frustration on his face as he, no doubt, listened to me singing songs and reciting poetry in my head. I knew I would not be able to hide the situation from him for long, whatever the outcome, but I couldn't even begin to know how I would deal with his reaction. I could almost hear it in my mind, things like "too young" and "not ready" being used to talk me out of it.

I could hear the rabbit creeping slowly down the driveway. My breath quickened with anticipation but I held my hands steady and tried my best to build up my confidence. I didn't want to make a big production of leaving so I said a quick "bye" and slipped out the door before anyone could reply.

Jake pulled the car up in front of the porch and parked. When he stepped out I couldn't believe my eyes. In all the years that I had known him I had never seen him dressed in anything fancier than a pair of cut-off shorts. Tonight however, he looked positively debonair. He was dressed in a sterling gray suit and a pressed, ivory shirt with a blue, silk tie. Even his hair, which was usually kind of long and shaggy was carefully manicured. He looked so good that I had the urge to throw myself at him right then and there but I knew I had to exercise restraint.

When I finally got over gawking at him I tried to walk down the stairs and stumbled nearly tearing my dress, which was a bit longer than I would have liked but Alice had insisted. Jake took my delicately gloved hand, led me to the car and opened the door for me. I got in the car and I just knew, it was going to be an unforgettable night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

Jake and I drove in silence for the first ten minutes or so. I was just too flustered about the way he looked and my underlying agenda to think of what to say. It was Jake who finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You look...really beautiful, Nessie." He said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me. My heart leaped with joy as his eyes trailed over me. I had succeeded in getting his attention after all.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I replied looking him up and down shamelessly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Alice helped me. I wanted to tell you but she thought it would be better if it was a surprise. Shopping with her was a nightmare! I wish I had known better, your Mom got a pretty good laugh out of it though." I had to laugh too. Just imagining the look on his face as Alice drug him from store to store was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha," Jake quipped, "At least I don't have to live with her."

"Alice isn't so bad once you learn how to deal with her. Besides, she scoffs at me almost daily about what I wear. I bet seeing you in cut-offs all the time nearly gives her an aneurysm." Now we were both laughing. The light sound of my soprano giggling and his deep chuckling mixed nicely filling the car and helping to wash away some of my nervousness. I had forgotten how at ease being with him made me feel. Maybe saying 'I love you' wouldn't be so hard.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked eagerly.

"Nope," he said grinning at me, "You'll just have to wait and see. I know you're gonna like it."

"Awww, no fair," I said in a mock whiny voice, "This better be good, Jake, we've got about a four hour drive ahead of us."

"Not really, we're going about twice the legal speed limit." I looked at the speedometer and sure enough we were going 100 miles per hour. I wasn't afraid though, Jake was an excellent driver.

"Maybe we should have borrowed Dad's car, we would be there in about an hour." I said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Oh yeah, the Vanquish," Jake said with reverie, " I wish I had taken the time to enjoy it when I had the chance."

"When did you drive it?" I asked.

"It was a long time ago, before you were born. I needed to...get away for a while and Edward was nice enough to let me borrow it."

"Why didn't you enjoy it?"

Jake paused sucking in a deep breath then blowing it out again and relaxing his shoulders. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Because....I was looking for something that was hard to find. It's okay though, I did find it...just in time."

"What was it?" I knew I was prying but I couldn't help myself, Jake seemed determined to talk around the subject. I was just so curious about what life was like before me. It was like no one wanted to acknowledge that time. Could it have been so terrible?

"I can't tell you...I made a promise to someone that I would wait, until your ready to know." I was puzzled by his answer. Jake had never kept anything from me before. What could be such a big secret. I was dying to know but I decided to play coy instead.

"How will you know when the time is right?"

"I guess it depends on you." He blushed, something I'd rarely seen him do. Was he embarrassed?

I frowned slightly to myself, frustrated. I had never been faced with this kind of situation before, the people in my life were always very honest with me. The world we lived in was so fantastic, how could anything shock me?

I decided it was best to change the subject and forget the whole thing. I had a secret too, one that was burning inside of me fighting to be free. I knew I was ready to tell it but I had never contemplated weather Jake was ready to hear it. No, I had to stop worrying about him. He was older than me, stronger, wiser, he would be able to handle it even if he wasn't ready. Besides how could you know if some one else was ready for love. You couldn't. I would just have to take a chance.

We chattered on about less serious things throughout the rest of the drive. Jake had been working a lot and he loved to talk about each job he did. I didn't understand most of it but he talked so animatedly about catalytic converters and head gaskets that it was enough to just listen to the sound of his voice. I told him about a new book I was reading about Japan during World War II and how it was good to know both sides of a story. We had fallen back into an our easy natural rhythm when we reached Olympia.

Jake drove through the boxy streets winding closer to the down town area. It took him a while to find a parking place and when he did he got out then came around to open my door for me. We walked down the street hand in hand as the dark of night closed in around the city. We finally came to a theater. An old fashioned street lamp and clock the color of moss stood out in front surrounded by a small crowd of people. Two triangular eaves jutted out from the building and below them gold lettering spelled out 'The Washington Center for the Performing Arts'. Looking around I felt a little overdressed but I didn't care, nothing would ruin this night for me.

"Well I guess you can already kind of figure out what we're doing here," Jake said as he handed our tickets to the docent, "Surprise! I'm taking you to see a ballet" I was in a bit of shock, this wasn't the sort of thing Jake was even remotely interested in. He had made this night all about me and I was speechless. All I could do was smile widely at him and squeeze his hand. He smiled back.

We entered the lobby which doubled as an art gallery. Clusters of people moved around the walls enjoying the paintings and photographs. Jake and I moved along with the group as I explained a few points of interest about art. By the time we reached the last work I noticed that the other people in our group were hanging on my every word as if I were a guide. I couldn't help blushing and turning shy as they thanked me for the tour. Jake just laughed.

Eventually we made our way into the theater and climbed the stairs to the first balcony. Jake led us to the first row a few spaces from the middle. We sat there for a moment listening to the cacophony of voices reverberating around the hall.

"I'm sorry about the bad seats, but it was all I could afford." Jake had caught me off guard with the unnecessary apology.

"I think they're perfect," I said trying to put his mind at ease, "Being too close can be a bad thing."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what piece are we seeing?" In all the excitement I hadn't noticed the banners hung around the complex.

"Swan lake," Jake said simply and the lights began to dim.

I already knew the story well, I had read about it in books and even seen a DVD of a performance, but nothing compared to seeing it live. The dancers whirled gracefully across the stage and I could almost feel the emotion emanating from them. It was a simple love story in three acts. In the first the prince learns that he will have to pick a bride at the next ball. Later he and his guard go hunting and he stops to rest by a lake full of swans, but to his astonishment they all transformed into beautiful women by the light of the moon. He fell deeply in love with the swan princess and vowed to marry her. Unfortunately the evil sorcerer who had cursed her tricked the prince and in the end he is forced to die with her rather than renounce his love.

The story was very moving and I found myself griping Jake's hand as I tried to stifle my tears. He didn't seem to mind and reached up to wipe a few of them away. When the lights went up, the world around us slowly materializing, my heart began to race. The moment of truth was looming ever closer and I realized that I hadn't planned it very precisely. I couldn't do it here in front of all these people and while we were driving would be a bad idea too. I would have to create a distraction.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked as we made our way out of the theater, pulled along by the throng of people.

"Sure," Jake replied hooking his arm through mine and steering me to the left, "I think there's a park around here somewhere."

"I really had a great time, Jake. I don't know how you managed all this but I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me, it's your birthday. I just wanted to do something special for you, even if it was pretty girlie and boring"

When we reached the park it was all but deserted. A path ran in between the carefully shaped lawns to a white gazebo. I towed Jake toward it playfully, practically dragging him.

"Whoa, what's the big rush?" Jake asked a quizzical look overshadowing his features. I knew it was now or never. I hoisted myself up onto the railing and Jake sat next to me. I wanted to speak but the words strangled in my throat.

"I..." I just couldn't figure out where to begin.

"I...I..." I just kept stammering. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say what I felt.

"I...I...I...I..."

"Is everything okay?" Jake looked concerned. I didn't want to scare him but I became so frustrated that silent tears began to pool and my eyes and slip down my cheeks like tiny rivers. When Jake saw this he became alarmed. He hopped down from his perch and turned to face me placing a hand on each of my arms.

"Talk to me," He pleaded. When I didn't, or rather couldn't, respond he started to lightly shake me as if the jarring motion could restore my speech.

"Talk to me! What's wrong?!" This time his words were louder more urgent and forceful. I willed myself to say something but it seemed as if I was shutting down against my will. Say something! I screamed at myself but it was no use. My head began to swim I felt dizzy with panic and my inability to act. Then just as I was about to start sobbing, instinct took over. In one fluid motion I ripped off my glove and fixed my palm on his cheek. I let all of the thoughts and feelings I had been holding back drain from me like water from a tub. It was a gratifying sensation that relaxed me and made me feel more normal. Maybe keeping things inside wasn't good for me after all, it went against my gift. I watched Jake's face, his eyes staring blankly, as my thoughts flickered through his mind like the flash of an old fashioned movie reel. I couldn't judge his reaction till it was over but I never had the chance even then. He took one look at me, scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

As if by pure intuition our bodies pressed together, our lips moved in perfect synchronicity. Passion and longing and love, true love, flowed between us as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His arms wrapped tightly around me, his hand finding the nape of my neck made me feel as if I was overflowing with bliss. I could hardly think but I did know that I never wanted it to end. But, like everything good it had to. Jake's lips slowed mine down and he took one last kiss on just my bottom lip before pulling back to look at me.

"I've waited for you," he said a jovial smile lighting up his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

On the way home Jake explained everything to me. He talked about imprinting, a compulsion to always be near my mother and many other things besides, things I could barely wrap my mind around, all the while driving with one hand, the fingers of the other interlaced with mine. The way he held my hand felt different than it had before, not just a friendly gesture but a promise to never let go. I felt so good and content, the future stretching out before me now defined by the word us instead of I.

We had finally come full circle in the conversation and it lead to an inevitable place I wasn't prepared to deal with. What would happen when we get home? My father would probably be livid, if he had the capacity for such a thing, and he would know, instantly before we even made it to the door, what had transpired between us. I really didn't think I would have to worry about Mom, she would most likely be happy for us, even thrilled. The rest of the family had long since excepted Jake as a permanent fixture in our lives and would not be phased by the change. The only one besides Dad who would even have a clue, without us saying so, was Uncle Jasper.

"What are we going to do about Dad? I'm pretty sure he's going to freak and there's no way to hide it from him." I had already exhausted all of my brain power trying to come up with a solution to this problem. The only two that stuck in my head were, A: don't go home and B: face the situation head on.

"Just let me deal with you're dad," Jake said, his tone reckless and defiant.

"You're not going to have it out with my dad!" I scolded, "The last thing we need is for him to tell us we can't see eachother anymore."

"I think we're going to get that reaction either way," Jake countered. I had to admit, he was probably right.

"Maybe if we can just explain things..." I trailed off unable to finish. Even if I had the chance I couldn't think of what I would say. Fathers just didn't understand that their daughters grow up and fall in love. I had never seen my Dad get angry but I had always had the feeling that he would be very scary if he was. He would be angry at Jake. He would see nothing more than a man taking advantage of his innocent and impressionable daughter, as most fathers do in such situations, and it would break my heart.

"We can't do this! We can't go back to my house! We have to do something, go somewhere else!" I was suddenly desperate. I needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere there wouldn't be so much conflict, soiling my perfect night. I could think of only one place to go, one person who would love me, and Jake to boot, unconditionally, no matter what.

"Take me to my Grandpa's house."

**************************************************

It was a little bit past midnight when we made it to Grandpa Charlie's house, despite Jake's petal-to-the-metal driving. He would probably be asleep but he was always happy to see me even in unorthodox circumstances. I had once run away when I was little. Unable to understand the reasons for my practical imprisonment I had sought to strike out on my own, perhaps on one of the great adventures I had read in my bedtime stories. Unfortunately, being a child, I soon learned that it was not that easy to be on my own and there was only one place I knew I could go. I had showed up on Charlie's doorstep crying. He never lectured or even scolded me. He simply gave me a cup of cocoa and tucked me into Mom's old bed. The next morning he took me home.

Jake made it up the steps faster than me and rapped loudly on the door. I would have woken Charlie a little more gently but I could already see lights coming on as he made his way to the door. When he opened it his expression quickly changed from groggy to concerned.

"What are you kids doing here so late? Is something wrong?" It was becoming more and more difficult for him to hide his surprise at my rapid growth and I could tell he was battling with strange thoughts about me and my family.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you and I was hoping maybe you could give me a ride home later."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" He was scrutinizing both me and Jake now, seeming more like the sheriff than my Grandfather.

"It's hard to explain..." I didn't finish hoping that he would take it as one of those supernatural things we had silently agreed not to discuss. He quickly decided against more questioning and beckoned us inside.

"Okay, just let me wake up a bit first." He went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He looked tired and a little worse for wear than usual. It was hard for me to admit the fact that he was getting older every day. The small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth were becoming more pronounced and there were flecks of gray in his hair.

Jake and I sat at the table and Charlie brought out three cups. I sipped my coffee and thought nervously about going home.

"How are things down at the shop?" Charlie asked. He and Jake were constantly discussing cars. I thought it must be a guy thing.

"Great. Last week we did a transmission on a 67' Chevelle. It was sweet. I would love to get my hands on one." Jake had a glint in his eye and I mentally noted it for his next birthday. He always hated to get large gifts from me or Mom but now that we were dating I would have to throw that out the window.

"Wow," said Charlie, " I wish I could have come down and took a look at it."

"The body was pristine, not a spot of rust on it. It did need a paint job but I think the owner is working on getting it restored."

"I...Well, Jake and I, have something to tell you," It was kind of rude the way I interrupted but I really needed to tell Charlie what was going on, " We're sort of...dating."

Jake reached over and took my hand grinning from ear to ear. Charlie looked back and forth between us, a little dumbfounded, then a smaller, more embarrassed version of Jake's smile crossed his face.

"That's great. I had a feeling the two of you were headed that way. You better treat her right Jake." He said the last part with a tone half joking, half serious.

"That's why I need a ride home. I'm afraid Dad isn't going to be too thrilled. I don't want him to get in a fight with Jake." It felt good to have Charlie on my side. I was hoping his presence would forestall any lecture that was waiting for me at home.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Nessie, I'll have talk with Edward. After all I went through all of this with him and your mom." His voice sounded a little shaky, Charlie wasn't really good with heartfelt conversations. It was a testament to how much he loved me for him to even volunteer.

"Thanks Grandpa." I stood up and gave him a big hug. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"My god you've grown so much. Big birthday party tomorrow or well, today. I got Alice's invitation weeks ago. Got you the perfect present too," He said it with wink and stood up to put his empty cup in the sink.

"I can't wait to see what it is, " I said it more for him than myself. I couldn't even focus on my birthday with all that was going on tonight.

"I'm gonna go get dressed and then I'll give you that ride you asked for," he said as he trudged up the stairs.

"I better get going too, I still have to patrol tonight," Said Jake and he led me to the door.

We stepped out on the porch and he quickly swept me up in his embrace, pressing his lips against mine. They felt warm and silky as he moved them with mine. Then he parted my lips with his tongue and his breath was sweet like peppermint. I felt giddy and light headed and then as soon as he had started he stopped.

"I hear Charlie coming," He explained, "I better go. I love you Renesme Carly Cullen."

"I love you too." I slowly let his hand slip out of mine, then he got in his car and drove away. My head was still spinning when Charlie opened the door behind me and stepped out.

****************************************************************

Charlie and I drove slowly down the long winding driveway to where it split just short of the main house and snaked it's way to my family's small cottage. We had put the extra driveway in when I was only two because it seemed to disturb Charlie less when he just visited the three of us. We went along in silence. I was lost in my own thoughts and Charlie wasn't one for making unnecessary conversation.

When we pulled up in front of the house I saw the curtain flicker so I started to forcefully think "everything's okay" over and over. I knew they would be alarmed to see Charlie here this late at night. Charlie got out of the car so I had no choice but to follow even though I was reluctant. When we got inside Mom seemed happy to see us but I couldn't really read the expression on dad's face. It was as if he had purposefully kept it blank.

"Hi Dad," Mom said rushing over to give Charlie a loose hug, "Why did Renesme drag you out here so late?"

"It's good to see you Bells. Actually I wanted to have a talk with Edward...If that's okay." His squeamishness about this sort of thing seemed to be hindering him a little but I had faith in him.

"Sure," Dad replied, "Why don't we step out back."

Charlie followed him out to our little garden and Mom and I were left alone. My stomach was in knots. I sat down on the sofa with Mom and a few fat tears splashed down my face before I could open my mouth. Mom hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay.

"I know. I just don't want dad to be angry with Jake or disappointed in me." I didn't even explain what was going on but Mom always had a way of knowing these types of things so it didn't matter.

"Your Dad will come around. He isn't mad or disappointed, he's just afraid you might get hurt. All he really cares about is you. But I know Jake and I know he is a good guy. So just relax and tell me about you're date."

"We saw "Swan Lake" and then we went for a walk in the park and we kissed and it was perfect." My tears had stopped now and the more I thought about it I felt silly for crying when the night had been so great.

Mom handed me a tissue and we heard the door as Dad and Charlie came back inside.

"Thanks for putting things in perspective Charlie," Dad said shaking his hand, "It appears that I still have a lot to learn about having a daughter."

I got up and gave Charlie a hug.

"I love you Grandpa."

"Love you too Nessie and you Bells. I better get home and go back to bed, I'm getting to old to be up so late."

After Grandpa left it was time to face Dad. He had been quiet so far, probably choosing his words. I felt a little more confident now after what Mom had said and I decided to start things on my own terms.

"Dad, I just want you to know that Jake and I love eachother and he's not going to hurt me and all we did was kiss because I'm not ready for anything else right now so you don't have to worry." I said it all in a quick run-on sentence for fear that if I stopped I wouldn't be able to finish. Dad looked a little taken aback because I had probably volunteered more information than he would have liked.

"It's okay Nessie. You didn't have to be upset," he said noting the tear streaks on my face, "Your mom was right I just worry about you, but Charlie reminded me that you are a smart girl and this is just part of you growing up. I still love you." He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too Dad, but why did you keep the whole imprinting thing a secret from me? Wouldn't you have had more control if you had told me yourselves?" It was a question that had been burning in me all night.

"We wanted you to decide for yourself how you felt about Jake," He said.

"We didn't want you to feel like you were forced to be with him," Mom added.

The tension in the room had dissapated a lot and I felt much calmer, sleepy even. I did see the logic in their choise to keep some things from me and I was happy that everything was going to be alright.

"I guess that makes sense..." I had to stifle a yawn so I couldn't finish what I was saying.

"You look exhausted, go to bed and we'll talk in the morning," Mom urged. I still had a lot of questions but the more I thought about sleep the more tired I became.

"Goodnight," I said on my way down the hall.

"Sweet dreams," Mom and Dad replied in unision.

I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow, but not before I hear a snippet of the continuing conversation between my parents.

"We might have to rethink that birthday present," said Dad. I was asleep before I could even guess at what he meant. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Thanks to everyone who gave me good reviews! I'm really glad you like the story!*

The next day I was still tired but I had a party to go to and Alice was not about to let me miss it. She was pounding on my door first thing. I wanted to ignore her and go back to sleep but Alice can be very persistent and I didn't have the strength to argue with her.

"What!" I called trying to get my head strait after being woken so abruptly.

"I've been planning this party for months and we have to get you up and ready right now!" Said Alice, her tone left no room for protest.

She didn't wait for an answer and burst through the door with a garment bag in one hand and a makeup case in the other. She had a devilish look in her eye which meant she was probably going to torture me. I could hear Mom and Dad snickering in the other room.

"Okay, okay," I said stretching the cramped up, sleepy feeling out of my limbs.

"Hurry up and get in the shower! We only have four hours before the party, it's already noon! I can't believe your parents let you stay out so late with that dog," She said, ripping the blankets off of me. Alice was definitely on a rampage.

"Wow, it's already noon? Right. Shower. Now. Got it." I grabbed a towel and headed strait for the bathroom, not because I wanted to please her but because I wanted to escape as quickly as possible.

I let the warm water flow over my shoulders for a while and thought heavily about the night before. Already I couldn't wait to see Jake again. Just the thought of him kissing me made my heart feel like it had swollen to twice its normal size. It seemed like there was no reason we wouldn't just go on living happily together but I knew the future held some tough choices. If I had to make a choice between my family and Jake what would it be? How could I possibly make that decision, knowing that whatever I chose it would hurt some one?

My serenity was lost once I started thinking about those things and I decided it best to hurry with my shower and not think. When I was finished Alice didn't give me one second, she immediately accosted me with several different birthday dresses to try on. After much debate we finally settled on a gown with a black, sequin corset top and a pink, silk bottom. After I got dressed she spent the next hour taming my wild mane into silky cork-screw curls and giving me a full make-over.

"There. Perfect," Alice remarked, adding the finishing touches to my overly glamorous face.

"It's about time," I said pleased that the whole ordeal was over, at least until the next special occasion.

"We have about half an hour till everyone arrives and I have a few things to set up at the house so you can wait here and I will send some one for you."

"Thank you, Aunt Alice. I really don't deserve all the trouble you go to for me."

"It's what I do. I'll see you in a bit," She said, dancing her way to the door, "And happy birthday by the way."

I had made myself as comfortable as possible, without ruffling my dress, and started reading a book when there was a knock at the door. It was Jake. He had a bouquet of pink daisies and a neatly wrapped little box with him.

"How was last night?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Everything's going to be okay. Although, I don't know how much unsupervised time we are going to have so we'd better enjoy it while it lasts."

He handed me the flowers and I went to put them in a vase. I was eager to resume the make out session we were having last night before Charlie came out, but Jake seemed sort of distant. I tried to put my arms around him but he pushed them back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heart pounding. Did he change his mind about us?

"It's not that I don't want to," He said taking both of my hands in his, "It's just that I think Edward is spying on us."

"What! How do you know?" I was furious. It was one thing for him to unintentionally hear my thoughts, it was another for him to deliberately invade my privacy.

"I crossed his scent when I got here and it didn't go all the way to the main house. I think he doubled back."

"Ugh! He gave me this whole line about how he loved me and trusted me and everything. I hope he can hear me right now because I am not pleased!"

"Calm down, Nessie, There's nothing we can do about it right now, your birthday party is about to start. I think you should wait to confront him and avoid making a scene."

"Maybe I want to make a scene! He deserves to feel the embarrassment that I'm feeling right now!" I felt a little like a child throwing a fit over a toy, but I didn't care. It was my birthday and I was entitled to being a little vociferous. How could he? I wanted to tear his head off. No. I wanted to kill him.

"Looks like you're not going to get the chance," Said Jake indicating the door.

"Why not..." I said feeling oddly calm.

"Because, they sent Jasper."

I opened the door before he even reached it. I wanted to be irritated with him but I just couldn't. It was like my earlier emotions were on a horizon and every time I tried to reach out to them they would move farther away.

"Hi Uncle Jazz, is it time for the party?"

"Yes. So if you to will please come with me," He said, holding his arm out in invitation.

I took hold of Jake's hand and we ran to the main house a little bit behind Jasper. I was hoping he would go inside without us so I could regain my earlier mood, but he held the door open and ushered us inside. We immediately encountered a raucous chorus of 'Happy Birthday!'. On the surface it seemed like a normal party, all the guests mingling and enjoying themselves, but there was an underlying feeling of unease. Fortunately the tension had dulled quite a bit in the last seven years so that it was only a small twinge of discomfort in the air. Charlie was there as well as Quil, Embry and Seth with a few of the younger members of the pack who were only in attendance to prove they could handle a whole house full of vampires. Dad was standing in the dining room conversing with Grandpa Carlisle and refused to look me in the eye.

"So," said Alice placing a birthday tiara on my head, "What would you like to do first? Open presents, eat cake or play games?"

" I think that it should be up to my guests. What do you guys want to do?" I said addressing the room.

At this I received a mingled response of "eat cake", mostly from the pack.

"Okay, cake it is," I said giving in to the masses.

Alice disappeared into the kitchen and returned trailing behind Mom who had a humongous, neatly decorated Devil's Food cake scrawled with the words "Happy Birthday Renesme" in pink and littered with dozens of burning candles. It had been a long standing joke, ever since the number of years I had been alive started to deviate from my apparent age, that Alice would just cram as many candles as possible onto the cake. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the raging inferno that was my birthday cake.

"Okay everyone," Mom announced, "Start Singing."

The birthday chorus was at best discordant but it was sung with love and for that I enjoyed it. Mom set the cake in front of me just as the melody ended and I blew as hard as I could to extinguish the flames that danced before my eyes. After everyone was sufficiently stuffed with cake and Uncle Emmet had braved the pack to save me a piece for later, I decided to open presents, mostly to save Grandpa Charlie from participating in the games.

I received a jewelry box inlaid with an abalone lotus flower that played music from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, two new charms for my bracelet, a bear and a glass slipper, from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet, A leather bound set of classic novels from Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, a set of concert tickets from the pack, my very own fishing pole and tackle and the promise of many fishing trips to come from Grandpa Charlie, and a porcelain doll from Grandma Renee because she thought I was turning seven, but the best were saved for last.

Mom handed me a large white envelope.

"You should know that this was your father's idea," she said, then she leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Please try to be patient with him."

I knew that I would still be mad if it weren't for Uncle Jasper but I tried to take what she said to heart. After all he was only acting this way because he loved me. Fortunately my anger melted away as soon as I opened the envelope.

"Plane tickets?" I was astonished, I could barely speak and the words came out as more of a whisper than a question.

"Actually they're airline vouchers. You we can fly anywhere you want, anywhere in the world." Dad said. It was the first time he had spoken to me during the party besides the customary "happy birthday" and the singing and I was glad he did.

"Oh Daddy, this is the best present ever!" I spouted, nearly singing with joy. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alice was going to help us 'pick', but she had trouble with it so we decided to let you chose. You'll notice there are four, so that your mother and I can chaperone you and a guest...but we can already guess who it will be," he said waving his hand in Jake's general direction.

"Thank you Momma, Aunt Alice," I said, then I turned to Jake, "Where should we go?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should look at a map or something," He said grinning at me.

"This is turning out to be a great birthday," I said, "So, who's ready to play games?"

"Wait," Jake said, stopping me as I was about to get up, "You haven't opened mine yet."

He knelt down on one knee before me and held out the little box from earlier. It was metallic silver with a bright red bow.  
When I opened it I didn't know what to say but Jake spoke for me.

"It's a promise ring," He said looking into my eyes with a serious and loving expression, "I love you Rensme and I always will."

The ring was just a simple gold band with a small heart-shaped diamond. It wasn't very expensive but I knew that Jake had spent a good portion of his savings on it. I was beside myself and without even thinking I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, full on the lips, in front of everyone. Quil and Embry hooted and I saw Grandpa Charlie look away embarrassedly out of the corner of my eye. Everything started to fade so that all I could focus on was Jake. I was snapped back quickly to reality though when I heard a deep growl building in my father's throat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

Uncle Jasper was the first to react and a wave of calm swept over all of us which was apparent on every face. The growl that was sure to have scared the wits out of Grandpa Charlie and set off the pack strangled and cut off with the same speed with which the wave of calm had come. I felt relaxed but I was still lucid enough to know we were still in a confrontation. I drug Jake to the back door and sternly told my Father to follow. When we were outside our conflict continued as if Uncle Jazz had never interfered.

"I should have never given you as much leeway as I do, dog! Just because you have some unatural infatuation with my daughter does not mean that she is going to run off and marry you, I wont have it!" Dad lectured, his hands tightening into fists. I think I had known all along that it would come to this and I felt more anger towards him for the false comfort he had given me before. So what if I wanted to run off and marry Jake? It was none of his business. I was an adult. I could do whatever I wanted.

Jake looked like he was about to respond but I cut him off.

"Maybe I do want to run off and marry him! Why don't you ever take me into account! I'm not a child anymore! You can't put this all on Jake! What do you think?! Do you think he tricked me or something?! I love him all on my own! I was not coerced into it!" By now tears were starting to well up in my eyes, an unfortunate trait I had inherited from my mother.

"You're just a love-sick teenager! You don't even know what you're saying! I hear the things he thinks about you! This kind of relationship is not appropriate for a girl your age! You are my daughter and you will do as I say! I forbid you to keep company with this hound any longer!" His tone was final and it appeared he had nothing more to say. By now everyone else had made their way out to the lawn where we stood shouting at eachother. The pack seemed to form up in protection around Jake and Mom and Alice were busy trying to calm my father.

When I looked at Jake I expected to see hatred in is face but to my surprise his expression was calm and resolute.

"It's okay, Nessie. We'll still see eachother. He can't keep you locked up forever. I love you but I think I should go." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and before I could protest he was gone, the rest of the pack following. I was incensed and much to my dismay the pools of tears that had gathered in my eyes started to pour down my face. I had never been more hurt in my life and there was only one thing left to say, one feeling yet to share.

"I hate you!" I screamed, "I never want to speak to you again!" I couldn't bear to look at him anymore so I ran back to our cottage to lock myself in my room. I think he meant to follow me but I heard Mom say "let her go" as I disappeared into the trees.

When I got to my room I slammed the door shut, even though no one could hear it, and nearly broke the door jam. It was very rare that I used my full strength but at that moment I felt I could have destroyed an entire city. And I was destroying something. I looked at my hand and realized I was still holding the envelope with the airline vouchers and nearly mangling them in my rage. I stared at the wrinkled white paper for a split second and that was all it took for me to make a decision. I would leave.

Without wasting any time I grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes and toiletries. Then I ran to my parents room and began wildly pulling out drawers till I found what I was looking for. I took five large stacks of hundred dollar bills and crammed them into my bag on top of the rest of my stuff. I also found two fake passports and added those to the lot. When I reached the front door I hesitated a pang of guilt twisting my stomach. I couldn't just leave without a word. I found a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a quick goodbye and "I love you mom" and taped it to the door. Then without a backwards glance I took off, following the lingering scent of wolf. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters here in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Like this fic? Then please do me the honor of reviewing. It only takes a minute and it is greatly appreciated. Thanks!*

When I caught up with Jake and the rest of the pack we were just past the Quillete border. I didn't know how much time we would have before my family came looking for me so my plan was to run as far as we could then get on a plane.

"Jake! Wait!" I called after him. When he saw me he seemed confused, then overjoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, waving the others on.

"We have to go! Now! We don't have much time and we're running away!"

"What! We can't! What about your Mom and my pack and everything?" He appeared to be having an internal struggle with the reality of what I was asking him to do.

"Please Jake, I have to go. I can't stand to be there like that. I'm not saying we wont come back...someday." I didn't want to stay gone forever but I had to teach my Dad a lesson. Was his anger for Jake worth losing me? "If we don't hurry they are going to realize that I'm gone and come after us. We have to run, then we'll get on a plane. I don't know where to, we'll figure it out on the way."

"Okay. Just get on my back, I have to inform Sam on the way." I stepped back and he started to quiver, his form shimmering on the edges. A split second later a huge, russet wolf stood before me, pieces of cloth falling all around. I wasted no time jumping up on his back and he took off like a bolt, flying through the trees until they became a blur.

We ran like this for hours until we were sure that we had avoided being pursued. I thought about where we could go the entire time. I wanted some place safe, somewhere off the beaten path. Finally we stopped to rest by a small stream. I wanted Jake to phase back but then I remembered his shredded clothes.

"Just nod yes or no, okay. We need to figure out where we are going. I have some money. We can stop at the next town and get you some clothes. I know of a place we can go, but I'm not sure exactly where it is, just the general area. Are you up for some tracking?" He nodded his head yes and walked over to the stream for a drink.  
"I think we're already in Alaska so lets get to the nearest town and buy you something to wear, then we can go to the airport in Anchorage. We should hunt first though, it's probably going to be a long plane ride."

He gave a sharp bark in approval and started sniffing the air for caribou or moose nearby. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over, the tingle of thirst tickling my throat. I could hear every sound, from the tiniest bug walking along a leaf to the thick, wet drumming sound of large hearts in warm blooded creatures. I began to move toward them unconsciously with only my sense of smell and thirst pulling me forward. When I felt I was close enough I opened my eyes and found a heard of moose grazing in a clearing about a mile away. Jake was nearby circling around for a better point of attack. Then as if synchronized in our instincts we sprung. My muscles took on a life of their own guided by a primal need for nourishment. Without the slightest thought I was running through the open grass in leaps and bounds and closed the gap within seconds of Jake. I took down a large female, my teeth cutting easily through her flesh. She writhed and jerked in my grasp until her heart began to slow, the blood running dry as it soothed the ache in my throat. Jake had subdued an even larger male and was still busy tearing thick slabs of sinew from it's bones. I wiped my mouth and waited for him to finish. When he had cleaned his muzzle in the grass I sprung onto his back ready to continue on our journey.

We made our way up through the wildlife preserves avoiding notice at all costs. I tried to enjoy the rough foliage around me, to burn a picture of it in my mind. It was the last I would see of the familiar, deep, dark earthy green of the forest and the gray of the sky, like a lush protective blanket now tearing away as we sped on toward the unknown.

The first town we came to was called Seward. It was a very small place but I left Jake, and the bag, slightly out of town, stuffed a few thousand dollars in a small clutch, and ventured off in search of clothing. There was only one store in town for men, besides the ones that sold hunting and fishing gear. It was a quaint little suit shop that smelled faintly of mothballs, the air inside was thick with swirling dust. The shop keeper was an older man with white hair and a matching mustache that seemed it was balanced on his upper lip rather than attached. He was sorting through a rack of jackets when a little bell on the door announced my arrival and he turned to look at me with an astonished expression. At first I thought he had the same impression that other people had when seeing me for the first time. My nearly perfect features and the faint luminescence of my skin tended to give me an alluring facade. Then I remembered that I was still wearing the ridiculous dress that Alice had put me in for the party.

"Special Occasion?" He asked. He must have wondered why I was so dressed up in a town like Seward. I decided to use his assumption to my advantage.

"Actually...yes. I need a suit for my...husband, on very short notice. He wont be able to come in for a fitting so there'll be no need for tailoring. I'm very good with measurements so with your help I'm sure I can find something appropriate. Oh, and a pair of shoes." I had never directly lied to anyone before, let alone interacted so closely with a stranger, and it felt sort of mischievous. I felt like one of the actors I had seen in countless movies, pretending to be some one else. This must have been what life was like for the rest of my family on a daily basis.

"Well, let's see what we can find," he said beckoning me forward.

When I started to explain Jake's measurements he seemed slightly bewildered, his thin eyebrows pulling up into little Vs above his eyes.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "This could be a little difficult. Let me go and see what we have in the back."

When he returned he held a simple black suit, a gray shirt, a pair of black patten leather shoes and a pair of scissors.

"This is the biggest we have, it was already tailored for some one but he canceled on us and we haven't had any customers that size since. I think if we take the hem out it just might fit."

He expertly worked the scissors and even though the edges were rough it looked like the pants might actually fit Jake. I thanked him profusely and said I was in a hurry so he wasted no time wrapping the garments for me. We went back to the counter and I continued to shock him by pulling out a large wad of hundred dollar bills. I had probably given him the biggest tip of his life but I was in a rush so I told him to keep the change and slipped out the door faster than any normal human could have. On my way back to Jake I thought about how flustered the old man must have been and it made me smile. Maybe running away could be fun. Maybe it didn't have to be a bad thing.

When I got back to Jake he was waiting patiently for me, lying on the ground, his tail curled up around him. He stood and shook the leaves and grass from his fur then nuzzled his nose up against my cheek. I ran my hand through his soft fur then stepping back, held the package out for him. He gingerly took it in his mouth and scampered off into the trees to phase.

"Now we can have a real conversation," I said with relief when he had reappeared.

"I don't know, it felt kind of good to go all wolf for a while." He smiled at me and took my hand, planting a few soft kisses on my wrist.  
"Are you ready to run?" He asked, looking positively eager to get going.

"Actually, I thought we could walk for just a little while. There are some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, like what?" He agreed as we walked hand in hand. There were a lot of things we needed to talk about and I didn't know where to start. There was something that had been bothering me ever since my argument with Dad.

"What was Dad talking about when he said he could hear the things you think about me?" I had had an inkling that it was something to do with sex but I was too embarrassed to admit it to myself and I half hoped Jake would deny my suspicions. I knew that it was something we would have to talk about eventually, after all it wasn't as if I hadn't thought about it myself, and now that we were going to be alone together it seemed to pop into my head more often.

"I..." He trailed off. Jake was always very sure of himself. I had hardly ever seen him unsure of what to say.

"You know I love you," He continued cautiously, "and I try not to, I really do, but sometimes I just can't help it. I think about being alone with you and....kissing you and...touching you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course I do, Jake. I'm not a baby. I've had the "talk" with Mom." I was blushing like crazy now. Sometimes I wished that Jake wouldn't be so brutally honest with me, but I knew it was hard for him. It must have been torture waiting for me all those years.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I figured that." He had let go of my hand now and was fidgeting nervously. I could tell he was worried about what I thought. I hated to see him like that.

"I've thought about it too," I said softly, feeling the blood raging in my cheeks.

"You have?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I...sometimes I feel like I want to. I'm not saying that I want to do something about it now, but someday...I do want to...with you." I couldn't believe what I was saying. It was like I could hear myself saying the words but I wasn't the one actually saying them.

He stopped and put his hands on my shoulders so that he could look into my eyes.

"I want you to know that I will never force you. If you feel like it's going too far just tell me, okay. You don't have to. I was afraid of telling you that I imprinted on you because I don't want you to feel like you owe me something."

"I don't want to do it because I owe you, I want to because I love you. " I wanted to say more but I couldn't put it into words. I knew that I could never explain myself in such a way to make Jake stop beating himself up so there was only one thing I could do.

I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek and showed him. I showed him how his touches sent shivers up my spine. How kissing him made me warm and made the tips of my fingers and toes tingle. I showed him how I had thought of running my hands over his smooth skin, of taking off his clothes. Then I stopped and withdrew my hand. I could have gone farther but I wasn't ready for him to see everything.

It took a moment for him to process everything I had shown him and when he was done he took my hand again with more confidence than before.

"Don't worry, Nessie. We've got time to figure it out. All I care about is being with you, and obviously we've got plenty of time for that."

"Alright." I felt better now that we had talked about it. Things would happen when they were supposed to. Why worry about it?

"We should probably get back to running," Jake suggested. He seemed to have his self assuredness back. "We don't want to get caught and they may be trying to track. I just have one question before we do. Where are we going?"

"Rio De Janeiro." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters with in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*I don't ask for much...One teensy, weensy, little review wouldn't kill you, would it?*

The flight was long and neither Jake nor I slept very well. When we finally emerged from the airport in Rio, we were both heavily exhausted. We stumbled out into the blazing, South American sun and stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, watching the throngs of people pour in and out around us. Jake looked as though he was about to collapse on the spot.

"We need to get moving," I said, "I'm not sure how far we have to go."

"What sort of place are we looking for?" He asked, stretching and yawning.

"An Island."

Jake looked like he wanted to inquire further but the battle between his exhaustion and curiosity had a clear winner. I hailed the first cab I saw then and told the driver in fluent Portuguese to take us to the nearest docks. Jake dozed on the way but I was too nervous and excited to sleep. I hoped beyond hope that we would find what we were looking for, only then would I be able to rest.

The docks were filled with boats of every shape and size. People scurried about in and around them, some for pleasure and others for business. I don't know what I had expected but I hadn't expect there to be so many.

"Now what?" Asked Jake, his expression as bewildered as mine.

"We have to find the one that belongs to my family."

"There are about a million boats here, Nessie, that could take forever."

"It can't be that hard to do, we can pretty much eliminate all the ones that people are already using."

"You don't have any idea what it looks like?"

"Knowing my family it's probably one of the nicer yachts. I thought we might be able to 'sniff' it out."

"When was the last time one of them was here?"

"About a year ago. My grandma and grandpa came for their anniversary." Jake's shoulders dropped as I said this. I knew he was tired but we were so close, we couldn't just give up could we?

"Come on," I said, walking up to the first unoccupied boat I could see, "Just pretend you're admiring it and take a good whiff."

"People are gonna think we're bonkers, Nessie."

"Who cares, we'll be out of here in no time if you just hurry up." There was a slight edge in my voice. I was becoming impatient.

"Sure, sure," he replied, sauntering over to where I was standing. He leaned in close to the boat and sniffed the air.

"Nope." He said standing up, "This one's clean."

"Clean?" I said, my lack of sleep finally making itself known in the form of hilarity, "What are you sniffing for, drugs?" Jake laughed.

"Alright," he said in between chuckles, "This isn't the right one."

Jake must have smelled dozens of boats. Just as we were about to give up he stopped right in front of yet another empty yacht.

"Hold on a sec." he bent down and sniffed the air. Then he quickly stood up and boarded the craft inhaling feverishly. The next thing I knew he was out of sight searching for something. I jumped in after him curious to know what he was looking for. He quickly reappeared, nearly knocking me over, and held up his prize. It was a thin purple and white scarf, I recognized it immediately.

"That's grandma Esme's!" It was one of her favorites and I had noticed that she stopped wearing it after her trip last year.

Jake held it up to his nose to make sure then sputtered slightly as her scent no doubt burned his nose.

"Yeah...It's her's alright. We found the boat, now what do we do?" As if to punctuate my exact thoughts Jakes stomach growled.

"We should go get some food and supplies, I don't think they keep food and stuff there on a regular basis."

After braving the market, we again boarded the boat, our arms full of supplies. The subject of the key gave us a bit of trouble but fortunately my family happens to be very trusting because we did indeed find a set hidden on board. Jake started the engine and moved us slowly out into the open water.

"Which way should we go?" he asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"We'll start with strait ahead, we can use the compass. I don't think it's far. The sun is too bright around here, I'm sure they would want plenty of time to get to their destination while it's still dark."

"Strait it is."

We went forward cautiously, afraid to veer off course and risk missing it. The gentle swaying of the boat on the waves took its toll on me and just as I thought I saw something looming closer out in the water, I finally lost my battle with sleep and my eyes refused to stay open.

When I came around later there was bright, almost blinding sunlight pouring in on me. I peeked through a slightly opened lid and saw that it was coming in through several large windows. Looking around I could see that the luxury we lived in at home was not what I thought it was, it didn't even compare to my current surroundings. I got up and went to have a look around. I thought about taking a tour of the house but the tropical setting overtook my attention and I found myself going outside at once. I was met by a white, sandy beach that sparkled in the sun, the turquoise waters of the ocean lapping gently against it. Colorful birds flew overhead and I could see dolphins quite close to the shore diving in and out of the water. I could not have imagined that the beautiful scenes depicted in calendars and coffee-table books existed in real life but here it was right before me. Just as I looked down to admire the glow of my own skin, several things happened all at once. The first was that the dolphins disappeared much to quickly for comfort. As my gaze followed their retreat I saw something sparkling brightly far out to sea. I had better vision than most humans but it obviously wasn't that much better because every time I tried to look at the impossibly shiny object it seemed to move just as I my eyes adjusted. Then I heard a voice from behind me. It startled me for a split second before I realized that it was just Jake.

"Good morning." He said. I took my eyes off of the object for only a second to reply.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" When I turned back around whatever it was had gone. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters with in are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*This is the part where the REAL twist in the story starts, so I would LOVE a few reviews. Thanks!*

Ilse Esme was beautiful. Jake and I spent day after day together doing whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. Spending every minute with him was the best I ever felt. Laying in his arms each night was the most natural thing in the world. Sometimes I thought about my family. I missed them all. On one hand I had hoped they would come after me, but on the other I was having the time of my life with Jake. Sometimes we would explore the island, the city and even the rain forest to the west, but other times we would just stay in the house and watch movies and play games. At night I would lay draped over his chest and we would just talk for hours, about our hopes and dreams and what we would do with the long lives we had been given.

One night, we were on the couch watching a mushy chick flick that Jake had been gracious enough to let me chose and, of course, it led to some serious kissing. I was still a little weary of getting too intimate but each time it seemed like a little bit farther wouldn't hurt. His kisses would start with my mouth, his tongue caressing mine, and sooner or later lead down over my neck and chest and finally to the tops of my breasts, where the v-neck of my shirt came to a point. I never felt he was trying to pressure me, but I was having an internal battle with myself. Stop now, or go on?

On this particular night, I had let things go to another level. It was a strange sensation. It felt so good I just wanted him to go on, but in my head I was screaming at myself to stop. Just after my shirt had hit the floor and I was laying beneath him in just a bra and pants, his hands and lips traveling over me furiously, I had a moment of panic. In one fluid motion I pushed him off of me, grabbed my shirt off the floor and ran outside. I knew I had probably seriously hurt his feelings, but I had to get some air before I ended up doing something I would regret later. I was standing in the sand concentrating on breathing in and out when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nessie," he said. The look on his face was of pure agony. It hurt me tremendously to see him look at me like that.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to, or well, I thought I wanted to. I just...I don't know what I want." My words sounded flat even to me. I felt guilty over not making up my mind before things became too heated. I couldn't keep doing this to Jake. He would blame himself for my indecision and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," he said. He stared at the ground as if he was a afraid to look me in the eyes.

"Don't do that," I said sternly, "Don't blame yourself. You didn't have to push me, Jake, I let things go as far as they did. I know you feel rejected right now, but don't. I want you. You have to know that. I'm just scared, that's all."

He looked up at me finally, his expression almost sheepish. He cautiously wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a loose embrace. I didn't like the way it felt. It was like he was afraid to touch me, afraid to get too close. We stood there for a moment hugging awkwardly. I was looking at down the beach, my head resting against Jake's chest when I saw her. A little girl, who couldn't have been more than five years old was standing about fifty yards away staring at us. I was in total disbelief. Our eyes locked and then she ran. She was fast and I didn't have time to say anything to Jake before I started after her.

Jake caught up to me as I pursued her. He was just as dumbfounded as I was.

"Where did she come from?" He asked, keeping pace.

"I don't know."

We chased her to the other side of the island. Jake and I were on either side of her forcing her towards the water. I was sure we had her pinned, but to my surprise she ran strait into the water and started to swim at a rate that normal little girls could not possibly accomplish. Without even thinking I jumped in after her, Jake at my heels. We gave chase through the water and then up through Brazil. I can't say how far we ran but it must have been miles and miles because soon the landscape around us began to change and we were engulfed in thick foliage. She was leading us into the deepest part of the rain forest.

My curiosity was raging. I wanted to catch her, I had to catch her. That thought became the least of my worries however, when I realized that something wasn't right. There was someone, or something, else there with us. I could here footsteps all around me, running along side me. There was something odd about the sound. It was strange yet somehow familiar. Before I could even speculate though, the sound stopped, or rather, changed, and eight gigantic jaguars appeared on all sides. I could tell from their size and the intelligence in their eyes that these were no ordinary jungle cats, and we were surrounded. Jake phased in a flash. Then he was in front of me, teeth bared, a growl piercing the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters within are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

*Finally! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out! I've unfortunately been working a lot and haven't had much time on my hands. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I really appreciate all the praise and most of all I'm just glad people are enjoying the story. Enjoy!*

All of the fur down Jake's back was bristling. I had never seen him in a real fight before but now he seemed down right ferocious. He barked and growled and was nearly foaming at the mouth. I stroked my hand along his side and tried to sooth him but he was too enraged to notice. We were like two wild animals cornered by hunters. Our captors stood very still, their eyes boring into us. Then suddenly the largest one stepped backward out of the circle, the two on each side closing the ranks, and disappeared into the trees. I pressed my hand firmly down on Jake's neck. Jake, I'm scared. His answering snarl was deafening.

I could feel my pulse in every part of my body. My heart rate was rapidly increasing and it became so loud in my ears that it nearly drowned out all other sound. Just when I thought that it would continue this trend until it exploded, a man came forward. Two humongous cats parted easily and he stepped through the gap toward us. Then he spoke. His dialect was a little strange but I could still understand. I did my best to translate. I was too afraid to speak so I just let the meaning of his words flow through me and into Jake.

"We mean you no harm, but we are surprised to see another like us....but also different. Are you an enemy, or a friend. We cannot know. So we must take...precautions." He looked back and forth between Jake and I with a puzzled expression. After a long pause he said, " Perhaps you would do us the honor of changing into a more conversational form."

Jake bristled. We should do as they ask Jake, we are not in any position to refuse. He must have realized that I was right because he backed away from me and prepared to phase. I turned my eyes down to the ground, a flash of scarlet burning my cheeks. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he stood slightly behind me just out of my sight.

"You better hope these guys are friendly," he whispered, "I don't like being caught without my pants."

I grabbed hold of his hand. You can always phase back in a flash. Just try to be calm, we'll find a way out of this.

"Ah that's more like it," said the man, "Brothers, you may change as well. I don't think our guests will be so rude as to abandon our little get-together too soon." He indicated the huge panthers on either side of him with a sweeping motion of his hand and slowly they began to retreat. A few moments later the same number of men returned and took up positions in the circle once more.

"Now," he continued after everyone in his group was settled, "If you would be so kind, I have a few questions for you." I had caught on by now that he was only addressing Jake. He seemed to avoid acknowledging my presence at all costs, but his eyes still flickered in my direction occasionally. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Tlacelel and these are my brothers." He looked at Jake expectantly. Jake swallowed hard. I thought about answering for him but I wasn't sure that it would be appreciated so I silently fed Jake the words. He was hesitant at first but then he replied in shaky Portuguese.

"My name is Jake." It was odd to hear Jake speaking another language. I think it was unsettling for both of us.

"Where do you come from...Jake?"

"We've come here....on...vacation, from the United States." Answering one question at a time may have been more appropriate considering the situation, but the uncertainty was killing me, so I decided to take a chance. I kept the words flowing through Jake and he repeated them robotically whilst giving me a puzzled look.

"We didn't mean to intrude on your territory and we are very sorry for doing so. We really don't want any trouble. It's just that we were surprised by the girl...she led us here..." I wanted to continue my explanation but at that moment I realized that I didn't have much else to say. The more I thought about it the less sense it made to have even followed her. I knew that there were others of my kind, I had even met a few of them. Why had I felt such a need to follow her?

"I see. Well, that...girl, if you can even refer to it as such, has been causing terror and unrest for my people. There have been many disappearances recently and we believe she and her kinsmen are to blame. They are the wicked blood drinkers that we are sworn to protect against. She seems to have some sort of affinity for luring people into danger, but as of yet we have not been able to stop her or her consorts. This woman whom you are traveling with is the same as she. What is the cause of this curious arrangement?"

Suddenly all eyes were on me. Somehow I knew that the conversation would take this turn eventually, but I still wasn't ready for it when it happened. Jake looked at me as if he was about to sign my execution order. It's going to be okay. The truth is the only chance we have. Just repeat after me. As I started to give him a response, he turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you..." It sounded more like a goodbye than a sentiment. I love you too. Now focus. Say what you have to say.

"She is my...mate..."

The still of the circle erupted into gasps and whispers. They all looked back and forth between Jake and I as if they had seen a ghost. Tlacelel spoke and the others quieted immediatly.

"Could I have misunderstood you? Did you say that she is your mate?"

"Yes," said Jake swallowing hard.

"How can this be? Are your enemies not the same as ours?"

"Yes, we do share a common enemy, but her and her family are different. They do not drink from humans."

A look of genuin surprise crossed Tlacelel's face.

"I never knew that such a thing was possible! How interesting! The good among the wicked."

He turned his eyes to me and addressed me for the first time.

"What is your name, nightwalker?"

The name he called me made me feel like I had been taken a prejudice to but I ignored it and answered him anyway.

"My name is Renesme Cullen."

"Please...Renesme, tell us about your family. I am very curious to hear their story, and yours as well." He smiled then but it didn't feel like an inviting gesture. The way he spoke to me reminded me a little of Aro and I didn't like it one bit.

"It would probably be easier if I showed you."

"Show me? How would that be possible? Are they here with you now?" He looked around suspiciously.

"I have a gift, as do many of my kind. I can show you my thoughts with just one touch."

"Really? It seems everything about you is more extrodinary than the last. Very well. " He becconed to two of the men. "Please escort Renesme. She has something to show me. I hope you don't mind but I must err on the side of caution."

The men stood one on either side of me and each grabbed one of my arms. Jake blanched. They led me forward and stopped when I was face to face with Tlacelel. I held out my hand catiously and after a moment of hesitation he took it. He stared blankly as I flooded his mind with images and explinations of my family, myself and the pack. I even threw in a few things that I hadn't seen but knew about to make the whole story complete. The others grew nervous seeing the glaze of his eyes and tightened their grip on me. Tlacelel held up his other hand to placate them.

"Be still my brothers. She has not harmed me."

When I was finished he was quiet for a long moment. I held my breath waiting for him to speak.

"Well, it seems there is much I can learn from you. Your family and yourself are quite the contridiction, but a welcome one in these times. I must tell you though, that you are not safe here. There is a reason the girl came to see you and Jake. It is the same reason that our people have been going missing. The nightwalkers have been doing experiments." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters within are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and her publisher Little Brown.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I been so busy lately I haven't had time to write much. If you haven't given up on it here's the next instalment. Enjoy!

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" I couldn't even begin to make sense of his words. I just kept picturing a mad scientist leaning over beakers and test-tubes of multicolored bubbling liquids. What could any of that have to do with vampires?

"This is not the place to discuss such things. If you will please accompany us to our village, there is some one there who can explain things better than I can." I thought I saw a great sadness in his eyes when he said this, but it was quickly replaced by the tough exterior he had presented all along.

He turned to leave and I followed him. Jake soon caught up to me. Thankfully someone had been kind enough to give him a shirt which was now tied sideways around his waist covering him but still leaving most of his left thigh exposed. I blushed in spite of myself.

"So what's going on? What were you guys talking about?" I had forgotten that Jake couldn't understand what we had been saying.

"We're going back to their village to meet someone who can tell us what's been going on here. All I know is it's something strange and that Tlacelel doesn't think that it's safe for us to be here." Jake took my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"You know I wont let anything happen to you," he said in the most reassuring way he could.

"I know, but I still don't like any of this. If someone is being stupid and messing around where they shouldn't it wont take long for the Volturi to get involved. And if they do, what's going to happen to these people?" I thought back to our big showdown with them, when I was just a child. Even then I didn't like the way Aro and his accomplices had looked at Jake and his pack, like they had the potential to be nothing more than overgrown gaurd dogs.

"Just calm down. Maybe we can figure something out before it comes to that, but first we have to find out what's really going on."

It seemed like we had been walking for hours. Dawn was quickly aproaching, it's thin tendrills of light slowly emerging through the trees. I tried to pay attention to the things around me so I could figure out exactly where we were, but in the end I was just too tired to care. Then I did notice a particular tree we had gone past twice. It was very distinct and very large. The way that the roots twisted up from the ground couldn't possibly be duplicated. Then it hit me. They were leading us in circles so we wouldn't know exactly where their village was. They still didn't trust us completely.

When we finally neared the village I could see the lights of it growing brighter as we came closer. Emerging through the trees we came upon several loosely supported buildings with thatched roofs and fires burning outside of each one. A few small scantily clad children were running around playing some sort of game. The adults, mostly women, were busy tending to the fires, washing clothes or cooking. Some of them looked up and upon seeing me hastily rounded up the children and disappeared inside their crude dwellings. Tlacelel and the others ushered us forward paying no mind to the reaction I was getting.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving quickly towards us. I turned bracing for an attack of some sort, but it was only one of the village women eager to see the men returning. She closed in and nearly jumped into Tlacelel's outstreched arms. She was very beautiful with large round eyes and long silky black hair that complimented her light brown skin in the perfect way. The two embraced as if they had been apart for decades. When they released eachother she turned to look at Jake and I for the first time a question in her eyes.

"Zyanya, this is Jake and Renesme. We found them in the forest," Tlacelel introduced us with a warm gesture, but Zyanya didn't seem to buy into to it. She narowed her eyes at us instantly.

"But, she's one of them! Why would you bring her here?" She looked into his eyes, hers full of mistrust.

"Please," He said almost on the verge of laughter, "I would never do anything to hurt the tribe. You know me better than that. These two may be able to help us a lot. Don't be so quick to judge."

"How can you trust a creature that drinks the blood of your brothers and sisters? What has gotten into you?" His flipant treatment of the situation seemed to only upset her more, her voice rising to a squeeling pitch.

"That's just it. She doesn't." His words settled softly into silence. Either Zyanya was too suprised or too scepticle to respond. Then, finally, she spoke, her voice soft and willowy.

"How..." She trailed off.

"I can hardly beleive it myself, but that's not why I've brought them here. I know that it's very hard for you, but I need you to tell them what you know about the Night Walkers." Upon hearing this Zyanya's expression quickly changed from wonderment to fear and sadness. I could tell that whatever she was going to tell us was not for the faint of heart.

"I...I don't know if I can," she stuttered.

"Please. They need to know. It wouldn't be right to leave them without any idea what danger they're in."

Zyanya sucked in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as if she was not trying to push the air out of her body but something else entirely.

"He took me," she began. Jake's eyes widened a split second late when the meaning finally reached his mind.

"We had been out gathering herbs and medicines from the forest. I had gotten separated from the others and it was getting dark quickly. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was strong and had an almost sickening sweetness to it. Then, as if from nowhere, he appeared just standing there smiling at me. I tried to turn away from him and run but he would simply reappear in whatever direction I turned. Then..." She paused, silent tears slipping down her face like tiny rivers.

"Go on," Tlacelel encouraged her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him as if he was the only thing keeping her upright at that moment.

"He grabbed me, holding me close to him. I began to choke on the smell. He placed his hand over my mouth and nose. I tried to struggle but it was no use... When I awoke I didn't know where I was. It was dark. When my eyes finally adjusted I saw that it was some sort of shelter built of stone. My first thought was escape. I tried to get up and search for a door or window but before I could locate the only door on my own it opened and in came my attacker."

"He walked in and sat down next to me. I asked him why he had taken me. Couldn't he have just killed me and been done with it? He said he needed me. I had no idea what he could possibly need me for but if I had known I would have found a way to end my own life right then and there. He told me not to worry that no one was going to hurt or kill me. Ha! I should have known better then to trust the word of a filthy Night Walker! Then he touched my face, like he loved me, I felt like I was going to vomit. Then he pushed me down. I tried to get away but he was just too strong...then he...he..." at this point her testimony dissolved into sobs, as if the words themselves were as painful as the memory. Tlacelel held her as she cried, her tears soaking his chest.

"We finally found her a week or so later, but the damage had already been done. We were able to kill a few of them but we were outnumbered and they seemed only to want to flee rather than fight. Zyanya was so badly bruised that I barely recognized her. I don't know if he was the cause or the thing growing inside of her."

"Wait," I said trying to get my barrings as I put two and two together, "You were pregnant?"

She turned and looked strait into my eyes for the first time. "Yes," She replied.

"But, why?" I couldn't understand the pure cruelty involved in such a thing. What reason could there possibly be for someone to commit such a depraved act?

"My guess is that their goal is to create some sort of hybrid between our two species. They've already accomplished this with ordinary humans, you're living proof of that. Just imagine how powerful it would be, possessing both their powers and ours. It would be unstoppable. And what if he could create more and more? An army of hybrids. He could finally acheive what others have been striving for for centuries."

"Complete control of the south," I spoke the words but they were not my own, they came strait from uncle Jasper's mouth. I knew that he was right.

"Now you see why it's not safe for you here. Whoever he is, he doesn't seem to discriminate much about who he chooses as a test subject. A lot of our women have disappeared. Zyanya is the only one we've gotten back alive. But it isn't just our own. Women all over the country have gone missing, tourists and natives alike. We are doing everything we can but we just don't have the manpower to stop it. He keeps moving laying false trails and never seems to follow a pattern."

"If he keeps this up the Volturi are sure to get involved." I said. My fears from earlier were obviously justified.

"Volturi?" Tlacelel asked.

"They're like vampire royalty. If there's ever a struggle that threatens to expose our kind they will put and end to it. They're the one's who've kept things in the south under wraps for so long. Believe me you don't want them to get involved and neither does he."

"We wont have to worry about that unless he solves his problem."

"What problem is that?"

"Our two species aren't naturally compatible." Tlacelel said giving Zyanya an extra squeeze for support.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Zyanya answered for him, her voice barely a whisper, "The babies always die."

I grabbed hold of Jake as I felt something crack within my chest. I think it was my heart. 


End file.
